Sept16Updates
September 30th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Haunting (1999) *Anifile: BFT - Sailing Through The Matrix *Cheap Shot: Gunman Clive *Weird Video Games: Street Fighter II (Arcade) *MMO Grinder: Twin Saga *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Fall TV: Star Wars Rebels S3 Premiere *Hagan Reviews: Pirates of the Great Salt Lake *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - SCREAM (Issue 38) *Ask Lovecraft: Poe *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Jojo Eyes of Heaven Parts 7-9 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Seraphim Falls/Darkness Falls/Transmorphers *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Combination Supercut: Volume 1 September 29th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Johnny Depp Performances *Vampire Reviews: Hellsing *Familiar Faces: Milo Murphy's Law *Lucky Six Short Films: Blair Witch Quickie Review *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 12 - Final Wii U Sales and Disney & Microsoft Want To Buy Twitter *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 35 - Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 8-14 *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 3 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Jojo Eyes of Heaven Parts 4-6 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Felidae *Vangelus Reviews: Pandinus (Maketoys Citybots) *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - The (Spicy) Dessert Burger *Guru Larry: Films Yanks Can't Wank - Apaches September 28th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Breakin 2 Electric Boogaloo *Awesome Comics: Favorite Comic Writer & Artist *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *MasakoX: How To Goku - The Voice of DBZA Goku Explained *Film Brain: Alcon 2016 - Cards Against Alcon *Ask Lovecraft: Intelligence *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Jojo Eyes of Heaven Parts 1-3 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 18 *Diamanda Hagan: November Kingsman (The Church Scene) *Vangelus Reviews: Backdraft (Ocular Max) September 27th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Needs More Gay: Another Gay Movie *MarzGurl Presents: Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure *Rumble Pak Podcast: Ep. 1 - Majora's Mask *Cheap Damage: Pokemon Go Expansion Pack *Battle Geek Plus: Broforce (PS4) *Vangelus Reviews: Savage & Mugger (Corbot V) *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 7 & 8 September 26th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Pryde of the X-Men *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Hello Games Were Honest With Us *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 59 Review *Projector: The Girl With All The Gifts *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter Recap/Overview *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapters 7-8 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ace Attorney Anime *Ask Lovecraft: Donald Trump *Specials: Awesome Build - Stop Motion Nostalgia-Ween *Tyger: Product Review - Voltaic Systems Fuse 6W Solar Charger *Vangelus Reviews: Anarchus (MMC Reformatted) *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - Gefilte Fish Tacos September 25th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Ratchet & Clank *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Blazing Saddles *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Disappointments Room *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Exodus - Exhibit B: The Human Condition *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Storks & The Magnificent Seven *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction (PC) *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 4 *Hagan Reviews: Sugar High Glitter City *Bad Movie Beatdown: Pluto Nash / Fast and the Furious / Equilibrium September 24th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Dread Gazebo *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Firebird 2015 A.D. *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Search, Part 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Rant - YouTube Heroes is Stupid *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 8 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Storks *Rocked Reviews: An Interview with The Amity Affliction *Diamanda Hagan: An Alcon Audience Reacts to Chirpy *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Storks & The Magnificent Seven *Dena: MLP Vlogs/Editorial - Party of One and Grimdark Fanfiction *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Aerosmith's Debut September 23rd, 2016 *Anifile: BFT - The Advantage of Good Guys *The Count Jackula Show: Rant - #No More YouTube Heroes *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Season Two Outtakes Special hosted by Kill Bosby *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Chris Bishop of Crobot *Screen Crashers: Ep. #22 Commentary *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Bridget Jones's Baby & Hillsong: Let Hope Rise *Ask Lovecraft: Fancy *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Stupid Things Said by Games Journalists *MarzGurl Presents: Final Fantasy XV *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 5 & 6 *Vangelus Reviews: Spartan (MMC Reformatted) September 22nd, 2016 *Screen Shots: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Tom Hanks Performances *Shark Jumping: What Makes a Great Wedding Episode? *Mud2MMO: Tithe to the RNGezus *Stuff You Like: 5 Right Now *Rocked Reviews: Crobot - Welcome To Fat City *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Son of Monsterpalooza *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving LP (Ep. 1, Pt. 4) *Brad Tries: Cheetos Chicken Fries *Diamanda Hagan: X-Men: Poor Wolverine *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 11 - Nintendo NX Release Month Revealed & Hideo Kojima on Metal Gear Survive *Hagan Reviews: Merlin: The Return (w/Film Brain) September 21st, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Breakin' *Awesome Comics: Scarlet Spider vs. Spider Gwen *The Yomarz Show: Grand Theft Auto Ripoffs *Dragon Swag: DBZ Merchandise on Show *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dropzone *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Elfen Lied *Ask Lovecraft: Webcomics *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Conclusion *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 17 *5 on Fiverr: Burger Joint Logo *MarzGurl Presents: Justice Monsters Five - Launch Day Game Play *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - Curry Lasagne *Vangelus Reviews: War Machine (Re:Edit Iron Man) September 20th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Does PG Mean Anything Anymore? *The Unmute Button: Shaq-Fu *Specials: Awesome Build - Prison Booth *Battle Geek Plus: Jamestown (PS4) *Once Upon a Timing: Season 6 Preview *Film Brain: Alcon 2016 - Channel Awesome Panel *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 3 & 4 *Vangelus Reviews: Jaguar (Ocular Max RMX) September 19th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Ch. 1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): What if Vaping Existed in the 1950's? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Wing Commander III *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapters 4, 5 & 6 *Ask Lovecraft: Darkest of the Hillside Thickets *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Manny Man Does History: American Civil War in 10 Minutes *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 44-45 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Jokerr's Welcome to the Show *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 3 *Hagan Reviews: Actium Maximus War of the Alien Dinosaurs *Vangelus Reviews: Sphinx (Ocular Max) September 18th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Black Hole *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Young Frankenstein *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Magnificent Seven *Weekly Manga Recap: 1001 Ways to Use a Grasshopper *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man X3 (SNES) Mega Music Parody - Gravity Beetle: Salute to the Troops *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - CarousHELL *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: De La Soul's ...And the Anonymous Nobody *Vangelus Reviews: Foxy (Five Nights At Freddy's) September 17th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Twin Towers of Savings *Rap Critic Reviews: Music Skiteos: Nas Album Done - DJ Khaled ft. Nas *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Ambergris Element *Rocked Reviews: Nightwish - Imaginaerum *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Blair Witch *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Eps. 92 & 93: Monster Reunion/Alone at Sea *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - White Hole *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 41-43 *Hagan Reviews: Never Too Young to Die *MarzGurl Presents: Viscera Cleanup Detail *Vangelus Reviews: Alternity & GT Convoy (Transformers Alternity) September 16th, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Blair Witch *Anifile: BFT - What Happened to Vegeta?! *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 7 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Snowden & Hell or High Water *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Season 1 Outtakes Special hosted by Kill Bosby *Ask Lovecraft: Conspiracies Revisited *Vangelus Reviews: ThreeA Optimus Prime (Dark of the Moon) *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 2 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Atmosphere's Fishing Blues *Diamanda Hagan: Ghostbusters (2016) in 5 Seconds September 15th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Tom Hanks Performances *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti - A Perfect Match *Rocked Reviews: Young Guns - Echoes *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Games Yanks Can't Wank: E.T.'s Unknown Port *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 38-40 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 10 - PS4 Pro & Slim Announced & The Last Guardian Delayed *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Eps. 90-91: Restaurant Wars/Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: 3 Supermen and Mad Girl *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Dessa's A Badly Broken Code *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 2 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 1 & 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Getter 1 (Super Robot Chogokin) September 14th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Identical *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Eiken *Awesome Comics: Green Lantern: First Flight *5 on Fiverr: Shameless Self Promotion *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapter Three *MasakoX: Ask Goku Questions! Volume 3 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Yoga Hosers *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing September 2016 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 16 *Ask Lovecraft: Alan Moore *Hagan Reviews: BMX Bandits (w/The Nostalgia Critic) September 13th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Third Animated Titanic Movie (Tentacolino) *Projector: Brotherhood (2016) *Toons These Days: The First Three Episodes *Battle Geek Plus: Towerfall Ascension (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Part 37 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 103 - Raising Hellraiser with Peter Scott *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapter Two *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Everready (The Religion) by Tech N9ne *MarzGurl Presents: Dance Dance Revolution Retrospective - Home Releases *Vangelus Reviews: Strongarm (Transformers RID) *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - Breakfast Pizza September 12th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #27-28 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Apple Were 100% Honest With Us (2016 Edition) *Comic Book Issues: Battleworld: Ghost Racers *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Part 2) *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories, Chapter One *Rerez: PlayStation VR Thoughts & Impressions *Specials: Awesome Build - Steampunk Mask *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 58 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Employment *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 89: Beach City Drift *Diamanda Hagan: Gods Not Dead: Who Killed Sorbo? *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Blank Face LP by ScHoolboy Q September 11th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Look Back At The Chronicles of Narnia *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Back to the Future III *Rerez: PS4 Pro Doesn't Do 4K Blu-Rays? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Disappointments Room *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X4 (PSX, Saturn, PC) *The Bargain Boy: AAHG-termath - The Summer o' Hype Part 1 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 35-36 *Infomercialism: Citrus Spray Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Wild Life & When the Bough Breaks *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Dr Who and the Daleks *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 1 September 10th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Naked Candy Bandit *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Carpenter *Game Den & Film Den: Mortal Kombat Annihilation Part 2 *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (Part 1) *Rerez: The First Nintendo Console Ever Made: Color TV-Game 6 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - The Dauphin *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Sully *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics Special - Lil Wayne vs. Big Sean (w/Dead End Hip-Hop) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Sully *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - Fruit Fajitas September 9th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek/Green Lantern: The Spectrum War *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Purge *Best for a Buck: Shovel Knight *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory & Blazing Saddles *MarzGurl Presents: Geneshaft *MikeJ: Patreon Q&A *Ask Lovecraft: Epic Rap Battles *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 33-34 *Twatty Who Reviews: The Sound of Drums *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Pissed Off Programmer Rants September 8th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Jim Carrey Performances *Stuff You Like: Coyote Ugly & The Little Lady Agency *Mud2MMO: WinQuit *The AngryJoeShow: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Angry Review *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti - Tale of the Dragon *Rocked Reviews: Of Mice & Men - Cold World *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 6 *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 1 *Diamanda Hagan: Star Wars: The Repetitive Epic *Battle Geek Plus: Dial M for Amiibo September 7th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Grease 2 *Awesome Comics: Top 10 Batman TAS Episodes *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Watergate *Rerez: The Death of Consoles *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Boy *Ask Lovecraft: Tropes *Hagan Reviews: Black Sheep *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 24 September 6th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Weird the New Brilliant? *Rerez: Tesoro Gram Spectrum Mechanical Keyboard Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 57 Review *Infomercialism: Pickle Fork Review *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Master X Master *Brad Tries: Swedish Fish Oreos *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing August 2016 *Battle Geek Plus: Nidhogg (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 32 September 5th, 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Intersections in Real Time *Specials: Awesome Build - Mad Max Cars *Ask Lovecraft: Nightmare on Elm Street *Brad Tries: The State Fair 2016 *Cover By Cover: Cromartie High School September 4th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Escape from New York vs. Lockout *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Back to the Future II *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Morgan *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Sea of Trees & Morgan *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man X3 (SNES) Mega Music Parody: Neon Tiger Jungle Hustler *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 102 - Making Batman Black *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 30-31 September 3rd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - There Can Only Be One *Rap Critic Reviews: Purple Lamborghini - Rick Ross and Skillex *Game Den & Film Den: Mortal Kombat Annihilation *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - The Gamesters of Triskelion *Weekly Manga Recap: Bleach Retrospective *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rob Zombie's 31 September 2nd, 2016 *Screen Shots: Calluna & Rocked Reviews - Scooby Doo & KISS: Rock N Roll Mystery *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 WORST #1 Rock Songs *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Alvin and the Chipmunks *Infomercialism: EZ Butter *Projector: David Brent: Life on the Road *Weird Video Games: Pac-Man (Arcade) *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Rob Zombie's 31 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 28-29 *Ask Lovecraft: Imitation *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Don't Breathe & Yoga Hosers September 1st, 2016 *Specials: Top 5 Best Jim Carrey Performances *One Hit Wonderland: I Touch Myself by The Divinyls *Rocked Reviews: A Day To Remember - Bad Vibrations *Rerez: Quickshot Chimera 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Blair Witch Project *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 5 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 9 - No Man's Sky Refunds and PS Price Going Up *Rerez: X16 - Massive Xbox Game Show in Toronto *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Kubo and the Two Strings & Rifftrax Live! Mothra Category:Content Category:Updates